Grand Voyage- Log 75
Log 75: The Former World Noble The Marimo Pirates stood there, frozen in shock at the extraordinary revelation that Sirius had thrown into their laps. “A... former... World Noble?” Sid gasped out slowly. “W-wait!” Mercuia stammered, protesting, “it’s not what you thi-” “You heard right!” Sirius guffawed, “she’s been playing you lot for fools! Pretending to be becoming your friend, while you just helped her get away from Mariejois! But don’t worry, her mummy and daddy are willing to pay a pretty penny to bring her back, permitting that it doesn’t get out, of course.” The Marimos stayed silent, having trouble processing the bombshell that had just been dropped in their laps. Shaking his head slightly, Sirius turned around and began walking towards the exit of the island. “Come on guys,” he said, “let’s head back. Got a bounty to collect.” Canis Major and Minor nodded, Major dropping Gopher to the ground while Minor removed her knife from Sid’s throat. The two began walking after their leader, when Knave yanked himself off the ground and charged at Sirius! “YOU’RE NOT GOING ANNYWWHEERREEE!” Knave yelled, his hand becoming surrounded by heat and kinetic energy as he continued his run at the leader of the bouny hunters, “NAGA NAGA N-” Sirius leaped backwards, the muscles and bones in his elbow suddenly changing as it rammed into Knave! The marimo lad let out a cry as blood splattered out of his mouth, being flung across the street and crashing into yet another house. He groaned slightly as he dropped to the floor, his hand reaching up slowly to rub blood from his face. “Who... the hell.... are you?!” he growled at Sirius. The bounty hunter grinned, showing off his rows of canine-esque teeth. “I ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Siberian Husky,” he said, “and my name is Sirius, leader of the Sirius Bounty Hunters and member of the group known as-” “Sirius-sama!” Canis Minor said, walking up and placing her hand on Sirius’s shoulder, “you shouldn’t say too much.” “Heh, sorry,” Sirius replied, tapping his forehead with one thumb, “I get carried away with this kind of thing.” He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small Log Pose-looking object. He tossed it onto the floor in front of Knave. “You wanna come get your asses beat again? Follow that to our little hideout.” And with that, the bounty hunters departed, and set sail from Bowl Island, heading back to their mysterious hideout... ---- Rain began to fall, slowly but surely, as the residents of the island began to make their way back to where the fighting had taken place, beginning to set up preemptive repairs and hopefully restoring a semblance of normalcy. It seemed to be their consensus, however, to leave the pirates standing or lying in various places in the area alone. Knave had managed to pull himself from the wall and now sat cross-legged on the street, his head hanging low, his hair over his eyes. The other Marimos had made their way to the area as well, forming a very loose circle around the area where their captain sat, waiting for him to recover and decide their next move. Sid broke the formation first, walking over and stopping right in front of Knave. The blue-haired navigator reached down and plucked the Log Pose-esque device from the ground. He inspected it for several moments, turning it over and over, around and around in his hands, examining every possible angle. “It’s an Eternal Pose,” he finally declared, “it’s like a Log Pose, but it’s permanently locked to one location.” He looked down at his captain. “We can go after them if you want.” The other Marimos stopped glancing around as well, focusing their attention on the green-haired teenager who was their leader. After a few more moments of silence, Knave slowly pulled himself up, his hair still hanging over his eyes. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, his breath visible due to the chill the rain had brought. He walked over to the wreckage of one of the buildings, appearing to look down at it for a moment. Suddenly, his fist lashed out, smashing into the house and causing it to collapse! As dust slowly filled the air after this act, the Green Tempest turned around and looked at his crew, his eyes finally becoming visible and a determined, if enraged, expression on his face. “Let’s go.” ---- “How much longer ‘till we reach the temporary base?” Sirius asked, yawning as he relaxed on the small couch that had been placed on the deck of the bounty hunters’ ship. “A few more hours or so,” Canis Minor replied from her position at the helm, “the Eternal Pose you gave them should take them the long way to get there, so we’ll definitely arrive first.” “Still doesn’t make sense, though,” Canis Major sulked, “why’d you give the Eternal Pose to a group of nobodies like them? They weren’t that strong...” “Of course they weren’t, dumbass,” Sirius said back. “Hey, I’m the only one who’s supposed to call him that,” Minor said under her breath. “The point is,” Sirius continued, ignoring Minor’s last statement, “that this whole thing was a surprise attack. Any enemy caught unawares finds it difficult to fight at full power at a speed like that... at least most in this part of the Grand Line, anyway. We almost certainly haven’t seen all they’ve got.” “Still don’t see why we have to lead them to us,” Major grumbled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good fight,” Sirius said, leaning back even further, “so let’s have some fun, okay?” “If you say so,” Major grumbled. Sirius grinned. They really couldn’t arrive fast enough. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters